brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Islands - Deep Jungle
|Completion= }} Lost Islands - Deep Jungle is a forest that can be found when exploring deeper on Lost Islands. More Alola Pokémon and Z-Crystals are seen within this jungle, but some of the Z-Crystals here require completion of complex and labourious tasks in order to obtain them. Notable Places Abandoned Tent A small, shredded tent is located on a hill to the right of the entrance. A stone tablet near this tent is marked with "survive" and a very roughly drawn map, showing a trail from the shipwreck to this exact location, giving hints towards what happened to Rival Tess' missing parents after their boat crashed. More Z-Crystals There are 3 new Z-Crystals that can be located here which are the Buginium, Icium and Dragonium Z. While Buginium Z can be obtained as long as the player brings Pokémon with the necessary HMs, the other 2 are blocked by walls with Unown language written on them. Dragonium Z is in a cove beneath this area, accessible by descending the stairs spotted almost immediately after entering this place and using HM Surf by the sea. A big stone gate tightly shuts the cove with a sentence in Unown language carved on the gate which states "Find how I am weak to open the path that you seek". 3 symbols of Fire, Water and Grass are shown below the sentence, with the Fire icon lit up at first. Corresponding elemental tiles can be found scattered throughout the area, with the Grass pad being the hardest to reach, locating on the high ground near Buginium Z, thus necessitating the use of HMs Rock Smash and Rock Climb. To solve this puzzle, the player must find the tile with a type super effective to the glowing symbol on that gate. Stepping on a correct tile turns off the currently lit icon on the gate and shifts it to the next symbol. However, if a wrong pad is activated, the glowing icon will remain on and not shift to the next one. After stepping on them in the correct order, which is Water, Grass, Fire in sequence, a cutscene should show the entrance opening. Head inside and follow a narrow passage into a small cove, where Dragonium Z is found in the middle. Icium Z is inside a cavern further in Deep Jungle. Once again, it is barricaded by a gate with another sentence of Unown language written on it. This time it states "A breath of cold air shall open the gate to this lair". This references TM79 Frost Breath, which can be picked up in Freezing Fissure, while some Pokémon also learn it via levelling up. With a Pokémon with Frost Breath in the player's party, interacting with the wall will prompt the player to use Frost Breath. The gate will then be frozen and shattered with a message of "A critical hit!" popping up. This references the trait of Frost Breath always critically hitting the opponent. Following the only path in this cavern, Icium Z is deep inside for the player to fetch. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Honey}} |- |Item5%=Grassy Seed}} |- |Item5%=Miracle Seed}} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Quick Claw}} |- |Item5%=Aspear Berry}} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Luminous Moss}} |- }} |- Items |- |- and }} |- |- |- , , as well as stepping on the Water, Grass and Fire tiles in order}} |- |- }} |- |- Trivia *Wishiwashi being available by the sea references Captain Lana's Trial in Brooklet Hill, Alola where a Totem School Form Wishiwashi must be defeated at the end of that place connecting to the sea. **All Wishiwashi in this area is available at or above Lv. 20, therefore they instantly activate their Signature Ability Schooling in the beginning of the battle, making them very dangerous if the player is unprepared. **Unlike the Totem Wishiwashi, however, all Wishiwashi found here do not appear directly in School Form; instead, they transform from Solo into School Form when the battle starts. *This area could possibly be inspired by Lush Jungle, Alola in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Category:Islands Category:Forests